pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solidad
Solidad was previously the coordinator who defeated May in the Kanto Grand Festival, but is now a Pokemon trainer, who aims to go into Contests in the future. Mega Stones: '''Slowbronite History The New Timeline (Past) Solidad grew up in Pewter City and became close friends with Brock as children. Growing up her father would always try to persuade her into becoming a league trainer, while her mother acted the same way hoping she would become a Pokemon Coordinator. Solidad saw the benefits of both directions of Pokemon training but her parents would concede nothing to each others opinions. In the Pewter City Trainer School Solidad decided on becoming a Pokemon Coordinator, but she wanted to travel Kanto as a trainer first. This would allow her team to develop the power necessary to knock out opponents during contest battles in a pinch. After graduating Trainer School, Solidad delayed going in her journey and spent a few more years preparing herself to be the best trainer she could possibly be. When Brock's parents perished, Brock was devastated and Solidad tried to do what she could to be there for him. One thing she tried was she bought him a ticket to Stellix-Con. At the convention Brock met Lucy and he came back with her as his girlfriend far less depressed, Solidad couldn't have been happier for her friend. Being around Brock as much as Solidad was she became close with Lucy as well. Starting Arc When Solidad was prepared to start her adventure, her first stop was the Pewter Gym where she had to battle Brock for a chance to earn the Boulder Badge. Brock held nothing back, but Solidad managed to pull through, winning the badge. Battle Dome Tournament Arc After winning her sixth badge at the Matcha City Gym Solidad headed towards Lavender Town in order to take part in a tournament that would take place there. All participants of the Battle Dome Tournament would be awarded a Key Stone as an entrance prize, and Solidad knew one would help her immensely in her career. in the first round if the tournament she was paired up against Ash Ketchum. Ash used his Snivy against Solidad's own Slowbro. The battle was close but Solidad ended up losing to Ash thanks to Ash taking advantage of Snivy's ability. Solidad was not bitter though, Ash had complemented her on her Pokemon's dazzle dazzle approach and was a good sport. Solidad Interlude Solidad tried to defeat Giovanni for her eighth gym badge, the Gym Leader was challenging but manageable. That is until he released his final Pokemon, his Rhyperior. The behemoth seriously injuring her Lapras sending it to the ER. The most upsetting part of this experience was that Giovanni told her she was wasting her potential making her Pokemon look good while battling. This reminded her of her parents' positions on training, and her goal to merge the two styles. Solidad returned home to Pewter to recover from her loss and train herself to win during the rematch. She met up with Brock and Lucy who allowed her to vent her frustrations to them. The couple both offered their services in helping her train. On a rest day after a stretch of hard training, Solidad ran into her old teacher, Mr. Henderson, outside of the Trainer School. Mr. Henderson asked her to help him with a practical lesson for his class in which she agreed. To thank Solidad for her time, Mr. Henderson gave her a Slowbronite as a gift. When Solidad tested Mega Evolution in training, she was successful the first attempt. With the Mega Stone in hand, and Mega Evolution usable, Solidad felt much more confident in her rematch chances. Solidad returned to Viridian City and challenged Giovanni once more. In this match, the results were far more in Solidad's favour. When Rhyperior once more joined the battle, it was defeated by a combination of Pidgeot tiring it out, and her Mega Evolved Slowbro's far more powerful and controlled abilities. Having now earned her eighth badge Solidad was extremely happy. Once she has left the Gym she also sent the video of her battle she had secretly taken out to all of her friends. Pokemon Slowbro '''Gender: '''Male '''Ability: '''Oblivious '''Hold Item: '''Slowbronite '''Moves: * Yawn * Water Gun * Flamethrower * Psychic * Aerial Ace Pidgeot Moves: * Hurricane * Defog * Steel Wing * Double Team Butterfree Moves: ''' * Bug Buzz Lapras '''Moves: * Ice Beam * Hydro Pump Bellossom Moves: * Petal Dance Ninetales Moves: * Sunny Day * Solar Beam * Psychic * Flamethrower Venusaur Moves: * Solar Beam Family Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers